Loin de nos Démons
by Breakette
Summary: (- Xerx... - Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.) Un soir parmi tant d'autres... Mais parfois, nos démons cachés au plus profond de nous reviennent nous hanter. Reste alors à combler les cicatrices, encore et encore. Un One-Shoot entre Xerxes Break et une jeune-fille (OC). [LEMON].


Bonjour ! Breakette, toute nouvelle !  
_Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, je ne prétend à aucun droit et ne reçoit pas d'argent**.  
**_**Voilà voilà, en espérant que ****ça vous plaira !**

**o~o~o**

**Loin de nos Démons**  
One Shoot

Son souffle frais me caressa soudain le cou. Je frémis, souriant malgré moi, sans pourtant ouvrir les yeux.  
- Te voilà... soupirai-je de soulagement.  
Xerxes colla son torse contre mon dos et m'encercla de ses bras fuselés, plongeant sa tête dans mon épaule.  
- Bien le bonsoir ! claironna-t-il.  
Je souris de nouveau. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, nous deux étant en mission, et le retrouver me remplissait de joie.  
- Tu as trouvé ce que tu recherches ?  
Il soupira contre ma peau.  
- Malheureusement non, pas encore. Mais je touche au but. Et toi ?  
- Rien du tout. Le vide total.  
Je sentis son sourire contre mon épaule.  
- C'est bien gai tout cela. Un bonbon ?  
J'ouvris de grand yeux alors qu'une sucrerie flottait au-dessus de ma tête, entre ses longs doigts fins. Je me retournai dans mon lit et lui frappai la poitrine.  
- Idiot !

Il rit, et je ne tardais pas à le retrouver dans son hilarité. Finalement, je me calmai et fixai mon regard dans son œil vermeil. Il brillait d'une étrange lueur, en accord avec ses cheveux blanc, quoi que d'une teinte légèrement violacé. Je suivis du bout du doigt les traits fins de son visage, soulignant la courbe de sa mâchoire, son nez, tandis qu'il dessinait des arabesques invisibles sur mes bras, mon ventre, ma taille et mes cuisses. Je souris de bonheur, tout en caressant ses lèvres de mon pouce. Il remonta sa main et vint prendre mon visage en coupe. Je lui caressais la joue, glissant mes doigts sous sa mèche.

Alors, il se figea et cessa tout mouvements. Je lui lançai un regard interloqué. Qu'avais-je fait de déplacé ?  
- Non.  
Il retira ma main de son visage et replaça ses cheveux. Il se recula, s'éloignant de moi et me tournant le dos.  
- Xerx...  
- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.  
Son chagrin transperçait à travers sa voix.

Lentement, je le vis se lever et marcher vers la fenêtre. Il s'appuya contre le mur en croisant distraitement les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard tourné vers la nuit. On ne voyait pas la lune d'ici, juste quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le noir. Break retint un frisson, mais il ne réussit pas à me dissimuler le tremblement de ses épaules.  
Il était de nouveau submergé par ses démons. Peinée de le voir souffrir ainsi, je me levais à mon tour et me nichais dans son dos, encerclant sa taille de mes bras et posant ma joue contre son épaule. Je ne le regardai pas, laissant mon regard divaguer tout comme le sien.  
- Ne te caches pas, Xerx. Pas à moi.  
Il soupira. Je me mordis les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.  
- Tu es beau, affirmai-je.  
Il sourit, comme s'il prenait part à une quelconque plaisanterie. Mais j'étais tout à fait sérieuse.  
- Toi et moi possédons des cicatrices profondes qui ne se refermeront sans doute jamais. Mais c'est ainsi, elles font entièrement partie de nous. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte.  
Son œil rouge étincela dans la pénombre. Il serrait les dents.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai blessé énormément de gens, me rappela-t-il.  
- Je sais.  
- J'essaye de me racheter. Mais je ne peux pas réparer toutes mes erreurs.  
- Je sais.  
- Mais...  
Je le coupai avant qu'il ne continu.

- Je t'aime, Xerx.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement, avant de revenir à la normale. Il tourna son visage vers le miens. Je lus sa réponse à travers son œil. S'il n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments, il me répondit tout de même qu'il m'aimait aussi par son regard. Cela me suffisait.  
- Je t'aime comme tu es, affirmai-je. Arrête de te cacher.  
Et, pour appuyer mes paroles, je me présentai face à lui et glissai de nouveau ma main contre sa joue. Il se tendit, mais ne recula pas. Quand mes doigts glissèrent sous ses cheveux, il hésita à reculer de nouveau, mais se retint grondant. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait entre colère, peur, ou chagrin. Peut-être ressentait-il les trois à la fois.  
Je le rassurai, lui rappelant que c'était moi, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.  
- C'est toi qui devrait avoir peur, répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas très joli à voir.  
Je souris. Toujours cet humour noir qui le caractérisait.  
Je m'appliquai à respirer calmement, tandis que lui retint son souffle alors que je relevai ses cheveux sur son front. Il avait les deux paupières fermées.  
- Ouvre les yeux, Break. Les deux.

Lentement, il souleva ses fenêtres de chair. Je tressailli malgré moi devant son orbite vide. Break saisit mes poignets pour reculer mes mains, mais je résistai.  
- Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien là, soupira-t-il de nouveau.  
- Laisse-moi voir s'il te plait.  
- Tu as déjà tout vu, mon œil ne va pas revenir par magie, ricana-t-il.  
Il voulut m'éloigner une fois de plus, mais j'étais décidée à ne pas bouger.  
- Laisse moi te voir, Xerx.  
Il abandonna en soufflant. La surprise passée, je n'avais aucun mal à regarder son visage. Malgré tout, les cicatrices étaient propres et je n'étais en aucun cas rebutée. Je l'empêchai de reculer.  
Je le caressai, suivant lentement le dessin de ses sourcils, soulignant ses yeux. Comme c'était étrange de le voir cligner des yeux sur un œil inexistant ! Mais malgré cela, je le trouvai toujours aussi beau.  
- Ne te forces pas non plus.  
Je soupirai également. Cet homme était borné comme pas permis. Mais pourquoi cet acharnement à vouloir se détruire ? On pourrait le qualifier d'un suicidaire se battant pour survivre.  
J'enroulai mes doigts derrière sa nuque et inclinai son visage vers le miens. Là, j'embrassai tendrement ses deux paupières, puis fis courir mon nez sur sa pommette sous son œil vide. Je souriais.  
- Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas peur, Xerx.

Il resta un instant interdit, son visage figé en une expression indescriptible. Puis il me sourit, dévoilant une dentition blanche et parfaite.  
- Merci, chuchota-t-il presque dans un gémissement.  
Et, sur ce, il prit mon visage en coupe et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser, mon cœur faisant un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules musclées. Break enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches et me souleva sans difficulté. Il ne me reposa pas immédiatement sur le lit, me gardant contre lui. Mes doigts partirent à l'exploration de son dos magnifiquement bien dessiné, tandis qu'il nicha sa tête entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je plongeai mon front dans ses cheveux, admirant leur douceur et leur odeur.

Break attaqua de nouveau ma bouche en me poussant délicatement. Je me couchai, tandis qu'il me surplombait à moitié, appuyé sur un coude. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient que quelques secondes, pour reprendre notre souffle, avant de se retrouver aussitôt. Nos souffles se mélangèrent, tout comme nos esprits. Ne restait plus qu'à unir nos corps pour être parfaitement entiers.  
Les mains habiles de Xerx se glissèrent sous ma nuisette, caressant mon ventre, s'attardant sur la chute de mes reins. Je fermais les yeux et sourit de toutes mes dents. Ses doigts laissaient une trainée de frissons derrière eux, me donnant la chair de poule. Finalement, il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête, avant de se plaquer contre mon corps brûlant, et de m'embrasser de nouveau. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble.  
Puis sa tête descendit le long de mon corps, me procurant mille et une sensations. Ses lèvres sucrés s'attardèrent sur ma clavicule, glissèrent sur ma poitrine, où il prit un malin plaisir à me torturer en massant mes seins, les suçant, les caressant, les embrassant, avant de descendre encore plus bas, m'offrant un petit baiser mouillé sur mon nombril. J'avais son toucher à fleurs de peau, tout mes pores l'appelant comme le plaisir absolu.  
Puis il continua plus bas, toujours plus bas... Mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'il cajola mon clitoris. Je rejetai brusquement la tête en arrière, mon dos s'arquant violemment, alors qu'une explosion eut lieu dans mon bas ventre. Bientôt, il rentra un, puis deux doigts en moi, et je ne répondis plus de rien. Je ne cessai juste de répéter son nom comme une prière, alors qu'il m'envoyait habilement au septième ciel, me laissant essoufflée et pantelante. Je l'embrassai passionnément. Je nous retournais avec agilité et m'assis à califourchon sur lui, me laissant à danser doucement du bassin sur son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux en retenant un grognement et je ris, un petit rire doux et heureux, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, prenant son visage en coupe, fourragent dans ses cheveux, avec toute la dévotion du monde.

Puis, comme lui tout à l'heure, je descendis lentement le long de son corps, m'attardant sur ses muscles fins, dessinant du bout des lèvres chacune de ses cicatrices visibles, caressant son torse comme un trésor. Il sourit et laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien être. Encouragée, je descendis plus bas et lui retirai lentement son dernier vêtement. Je laissai ce dernier au pied du lit, totalement désintéressée, avant de revenir vers l'objet de mes désirs.  
Je le caressai d'abord lentement de haut en bas, guettant sa réaction du regard. Break eut le souffle momentanément coupé et pencha la tête en arrière, comme moi à l'instant. Rassurée, je continuai mes caresses un instant, avant de laisser courir ma langue tout le long de son membre tendu. Puis, je le pris entièrement en bouche et imprimai un rythme soutenu. Je le caressai de mes lèvres, l'embrassai de ma langue. Il gémit, grogna, s'arquant violemment, ses mains s'accrochant aux draps. Au bout d'un instant, il me releva la tête, le regard complètement fou, et je compris ce qu'il voulait, tout simplement parce que je n'attendais que ça.

Il me surplomba aisément et me pénétra lentement, conquérant centimètres par centimètres sans me blesser. Je soupirai de soulagement. Là, j'étais entière. Je l'admirai avec tout mon amour, laissant mes doigts s'entrelacer aux siens, tandis qu'il me rendit mon regard en débutant un lent mouvement de va et viens. Je soufflais bruyamment, parce que c'était magnifiquement bon, alors qu'il accélérait peu à peu. Je l'entendais exhaler, ce qui ne faisait que de m'exciter d'autant plus. Ses coups de butoirs étaient d'une intensité à damner les dieux. J'encerclais ses hanches de mes jambes, approfondissant encore plus si c'est possible notre connexion.  
Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux. Je m'accrochais à lui avec tout le désespoir du monde, comme un noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Finalement, l'orgasme me foudroya sur place, mes parois se resserrant sur lui tandis qu'il se déversait au fond de moi. Xerx s'écroula sur moi, pantelant, le souffle bruyant. Je l'attirais tout contre moi, laissant mes jambes autour de ses hanches, lui interdisant de partir. Je nageais dans le bonheur, notre chaleur embaumant mon esprit. Puis il se retira lentement et je me nichais au creux de son cou, tandis qu'il plongeait son visage dans mes cheveux.

Le sommeil nous emporta presque immédiatement, loin de nos démons.


End file.
